Safe Haven
by Jarlyfan626
Summary: Set in 2003; alternate reality of what happened after Ric made Carly believe he raped her.
1. Chapter 1

Carly woke up feeling nauseas and shaky trying to recall where she was. As she fluttered her eyes open she started to panic. It was a motel just down the street from Jakes where she recalled visiting after darting off from her club opening. She couldn't be in the same room as Sonny after watching him tongue his former fiancé on the peer; she was hoping a couple bottles of beer would help ease the pain that she knew would come with the discussion of their divorce. What she couldn't recall was how she got there.

"I was wondering how long you were going to be out." Ric said petting the top of her head.

Carly shuttered to his touch. "What… what did you do to me?" She accused him as she realized both were undressed.

"I didn't do anything you didn't ask for." Ric replied softly.

"What do you mean 'asked for'? I didn't ask for anything."

"You don't remember? Carly, I knew you were tipsy, but you were quite adamant about what you wanted to happen. Don't deny it now."

Carly tore the blanket away from the bed as she wrapped it around herself to get away from him. "No; no, that's not true. I didn't… I wouldn't…"

"Carly, are you feeling okay?" He asked watching her tremble.

"We didn't?" She sobbed. Ric started to sit up to reach out and comfort her. His bare chest indicated everything she needed to know. "Don't touch me! Where are my clothes?" She questioned in hyperventilation.

Ric pointed out the garments strewn about the room.

"He's going to kill you." Carly said in a deep terrified voice once her breathing calmed.

"I saved you, remember?" Ric tried to explain. "That guy was trying to force you to go with him. I stopped him. It was your idea to come here after."

"No. I told you to call Jason; you said you would…" She stumbled to the bathroom feeling ill.

"Can I call anyone for you?" He asked after sliding on his slacks.

"Just go!" Carly screamed.

"You're not going to tell Sonny." He pressed her. "Carly, I didn't force myself on you. I didn't do anything that you didn't ask for."

"Please, just go." She requested softly. Once Ric shut the door behind him she stood up to find the black tank and slacks she had on from the night prior, and then dialed the number to the only person she knew could make this okay. "Jason." She cried as he answered. "I did something you're not going to like."


	2. Chapter 2

"How could you do that to her?" Jason yelled at his boss in the basement of Kelly's. "How could you do that to me? Carly and Michael, they were my family first, but I told her that she could trust you that you would be a good father and a good husband. I trusted you!"

"Jason that kiss, it was nothing. Brenda and I were just saying goodbye. She's going to marry Jax and I plan to keep my promises to Carly, Michael, and you, but first I need you to find my wife." Sonny explained.

"She's not answering her cell and I've looked around; her mother hasn't heard from her. She hasn't tried contacting Courtney." Jason replied feeling defeated. He knew Carly was upset, and he also knew what Carly was capable of doing when she was distraught. It bothered him that she hadn't reached out to him yet.

"I know that I can make this right; I just need to talk to her." Sonny pressed.

"That's up to her, isn't it?" Jason shot back as his phone started ringing.

"Is that her? Jason, let me…"

Jason picked up the phone and walked away from his mentor. "Jason, I did something you're not going to like." He heard her sob over the receiver.

"Are you okay? Have you been hurt?" Jason asked her.

"I need you to come get me." She cried.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the Comfort Inn, room 211. Jason, please come alone."

"I'll be right there." He assured her.

"I know that was her." Sonny demanded as soon as Jason disconnected the call. "Tell me where my wife is."

"If you have any respect for Carly's wishes you will refrain from having me followed." Jason stated before taking off.

"Jason, did you find Carly?" Courtney asked standing on the bottom step of the Cellar. He didn't mean to brush right by her, but his only thought was getting to his best friend that was in who knows what kind of trouble.

"It's always going to be that way." Sonny warned his sister. "Carly/Jason, Jason/Carly. They're always going to come first. Do you think you can live with that?"

"Are you trying to give me relationship advice?" Courtney questioned him knowing full well how much he loathed the idea of her and Jason together. "You send your wife running on Valentine's day, of all times, because you couldn't keep your hands off of your ex and you have the gull the question me?"

"Believe it or not I don't want to see you get hurt. You just missed the little lecture I got about how Carly was his family…"

"Yes; he loves her. I know this, but it's not the same kind of love he feels for me." Courtney argued.

"Don't believe that; you're a replacement. He can't have Carly so he…"

"Settled for me? Is that right?" Courtney questioned feeling her own temper flare. "You have no idea what you are talking about, but maybe that's what you want; Jason to leave me and take in Carly so you are free and clear to do whatever you wish with Brenda?"

"There is no me and Brenda." Sonny declared.


	3. Chapter 3

Carly threw her arms around Jason's neck as soon as she opened the door for him. Jason took a visual assessment of any external injury before saying anything. "Carly, you're safe now, just tell me what happened?"

She sat back on the bed trying to form the words she had rehearsed on how she got there without making her sound like the slut the whole town expected her to be. "I was upset." Carly explained. "Before the opening I saw Sonny kissing Brenda on the pier."

"I know; Courtney told us." Jason explained with his arm still wrapped around her. "I was afraid the relationship was over and I didn't want to have that conversation so I left the club. I went to Jake's."

"Okay." Jason listened as he wiped a tear from her eye. "Then what?"

"I had a beer, and as I was sitting there this guy came up to talk to me…" She couldn't stand seeing the look of disappointment on Jason's face as she told the story.

"Carly, did you?"

Carly shook her head no. "No; I thought about it, but… no."

"Then what happened? What did you do?" Jason questioned her statement, 'I did something you're not going to like.'

"Nothing." She shrugged it off.

"Obviously it's not nothing. Carly, you're practically shaking. What happened?"

"Too much to drink; I'm not feeling well." She lied.

"What did you do that I wasn't going to like?"

"I stayed here to make Sonny crazy. I wanted him to worry about me; I wanted him to think I was out with another guy and moved past him to make him feel like I did last night."

There was something about her story that wasn't making sense to him, but seeing that she was there and seemingly okay was enough to pacify him for the time being. "Have you had any breakfast?" He asked her.

She cringed at the thought of it.

"Come on; let's get out of here." Jason suggested as he wrapped her wool jacket around her.

"Where are we going?" Carly asked him.

"My place."

"No, not with Sonny just down the hall."

"I won't let Sonny anywhere near until you're ready. Carly, you didn't do anything wrong, and whether you decide to forgive Sonny or not that's up to you. I'm not going to push it this time. I'm done defending him to you."

Carly rested her head against Jason chest and cried harder. She felt horrible about lying to him, but she couldn't shake the guilt she was feeling for sleeping with Ric and she couldn't deal with the shame that would befall were it to come out. Jason picked her up and carried her out to his vehicle. The ride back to the penthouse was silent, and when they got arrived Jason checked with the downstairs guards to assure that Sonny had not yet entered the premises.

"It's clear." Jason declared as he held the door open for her. "Can I get you anything?"

Carly shook her head no.

"You can lie down in my room if you would like." Jason offered figuring the pink guestroom where Brenda had stayed was probably the last place Carly wanted to be.

"Thank you." Carly nodded and headed upstairs.

"Carly." Jason stopped her. "I mean it; this isn't your fault. You didn't do anything."

She paused shortly before continuing her route. 'If he only knew' she thought to herself. She felt disgusting, and she couldn't stand the idea of him seeing her that way.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Jason, it's Courtney." She knocked on his door.

Jason walked over and allowed her in. "Am I forgetting something?" He asked as she arrived in crimson dress.

"It's Valentine's day." She looked to him awkwardly. "We were going to go to the No-Name, remember?"

"I am so sorry, Courtney. I forgot, and right now it's not a good time." He replied.

"You did find Carly, right?" Courtney inquired figuring that was where he was off to in such a hurry.

"Yeah, I found her."

"How is she doing? I'm surprised we can't hear them fighting from here." Courtney snickered figuring her and Sonny would be going at it like usual especially since she knew Michael was out of the line of fire at his Grandma Bobbie's.

Jason had heard Sonny arrive home earlier that evening, but the guards did a good job at convincing him that he and Carly were elsewhere. He had turned off his cell to avoid the incursion of calls.

"Carly's not over there."

"Where is she?"

Jason tilted his head up the stairs. "Something is wrong, and I don't know what it is."

"Of course something is wrong. She found her husband groping on his ex she's bound to be upset, but that doesn't mean we have to put our plans on hold for the night." Courtney stated.

"It's just one night." Jason argued.

"It's Valentine's." She replied back.

"A stupid hallmark made holiday designed to boost sales of cards, roses, and chocolates…"

"Is that really what you think?" Courtney questioned him.

"Courtney." He replied noticing her distress. "I don't need a holiday to prove that I love you."

"Maybe I do." Courtney replied turning her back on him.

"Court…"

"No; it's okay. It just proved that Sonny was right. Carly comes first, doesn't she?"

"She needs me." He replied.

"Doesn't she always?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Sonny, it's Brenda, are you in there?" Brenda asked pounding on his door. Sonny opened the door with a glass on whiskey in hand. Brenda was still wearing her wedding dress with mascara smeared down her face. "He called off the wedding. He made me walk down the aisle before telling me it was over. Carly saw us on the pier, and she told him…"

"I know." Sonny replied.

"I tried to tell him that it meant nothing that it was just a goodbye, but he wouldn't believe me. He doesn't believe that I ever got over you."

"Have you?" Sonny questioned her. "Have you completely gotten over us? If I wasn't married to Carly would you have chosen Jax?"

"Why are you asking me that?" Brenda asked confused. "Where's Carly?"

"Jason has her stowed away somewhere to protect her." Sonny snickered. "She isn't 'ready' to talk to me yet."

"He'd do anything for her, wouldn't he? Even marry me. I mean, that's commitment."

"I just wanted to tell that was once between us was over; what she walked in on was an ending. It didn't mean what she thought it meant." Sonny explained, but as he did he realized that he was telling the only person that understood.

"Do you think she's going to believe it anymore than Jax did?" Brenda questioned. "Maybe the joke is on us; maybe we're the only ones that don't know the truth."

"Maybe." Sonny replied. The alcohol he was drinking was starting to take effect as the voice inside his head that would normally tell him to stop silenced. He brought his hands up combing her silky brunette locks behind her ears as he pressed his mouth against hers. She didn't fight it; instead she grabbed onto his skull and inserting her tongue into his mouth. They fell back onto the couch. With his arms around her Sonny unfastened the hook and eye before making his way to the zipper.

"What's wrong?" Brenda asked as he suddenly halted.

"Please, don't stop on my account." Carly stated standing in the open doorway. "Jason said that you wanted to explain." She cried. "But I think I got it, thanks. I'll call Alexis in the morning."

"Carly, wait!" Sonny yelled out as she dashed out the hall. He attempted to follow her; Brenda followed behind holding the top of her dress up as Jason opened his door to the yelling. It took him about a second to process everything until allowing Carly into his grasp.

"You bastard." Jason growled before closing the door in Sonny's face.


	6. Chapter 6

"Carly, where are you going?" Jason asked as she breezed right past him.

"I'm going to forget this day ever happened. Here we go." She came out of the kitchen with a tequila bottle in hand.

"After last night do you really think this is a good idea?" He warned her.

"Do you want a glass?" She offered him a glass as she poured one for herself.

"Carly…"

"Fresh lime, right." She replied and made her way back to the kitchen. She came back with a knife in hand. "Can you get this? I'm shaking too bad." She explained handing the fruit over.

"Yeah." He took the knife away from her and cut some wedges as she took a shot. "Here." He put the wedge to her mouth for her to bite from. Jason wished there was more he could do than watch her get hammered, but she wasn't opening up to him.

"Don't let me have all the fun." She told him once she got a good buzz going and then sprinkled some salt on her neck and with her eyes enticed him to partake. He wasn't sure what it was, but when he was around her he lost all capacity to say no. Instead he licked the salt from her flesh and took the glass from her hand before finding the lime caught between her teeth. Jason smirked and shook his head before going in for the bait. After a bite Jason ripped the lime from her teeth and proceeded by pinning her to the couch.

Carly tugged on the nap of his neck bringing him to her in a kiss before ripping the t-shirt off of his chest. He continued to undress her as their lips pressed together. The electricity between them was intoxicating and neither could pull away long enough to think about what they were doing or the ramifications of doing such. In that moment all they wanted was each other; nothing else mattered. In a power-play of positions they both landed on the floor next to the coffee table with Carly on top.

Sweat beaded down both of their faces as they rhythmically pressed themselves together. Jason grabbed onto Carly's hair and brought her into a kiss. Her nails dug into his shoulder as he pressed harder. She was left breathless resting her head against his chest while Jason stroked her soaked hair off her forehead.

"Tell me you wanted that." Carly whispered once gaining even breath.

"Since the moment you jumped into my arms at his penthouse." Jason recalled upon his return. It was the news of her death that brought him back to Port Charles. That news sent a shiver through his spine, no matter where he was he held onto to the comfort that she was out there, just one call away if she ever needed him. The thought of her being gone, of him missing valuable time sent him running and when he learned of the mistake he was content in knowing that she healthy and happy.

She smiled and replaced her head against him allowing Jason to gently caress her skin. She started drifting off until Ric's face popped into her head and she jumped up.

"Carly?" He questioned the look of terror in her face. "Carly, what did I do?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I'm just going to take a shower." She replied and stood up to scoot upstairs. Confused by her reaction Jason stayed put.


	7. Chapter 7

**6 weeks later **

_As promised the morning after Carly called her lawyer to start the divorce papers and moved herself and Michael into the Brownstone. Sonny was trying to fight the divorce, and feeling completely left in the cold Brenda left to start a life in Rome. After taking Courtney hostage and dragging Sonny out to Martha's Vineyard Ric's maternity secret was out. Jason went after Courtney to rescue her from Ric and the couple re-bonded after a night stuck in a blizzard._

"Jason left another message for you." Bobbie informed her daughter on her way out to the club.

"I'll call him later." Carly shrugged it off.

"Sweetie, I'm worried about you. It's not like you to be ignoring Jason of all people."

"I'm not ignoring anybody, mama. I've just been busy with the club and trying to settle this divorce. Besides, the last thing Courtney needs is me bringing my problems to her boyfriend. They are finally in a good place, and I don't want to ruin that."

"Since when?" Bobbie questioned. "Since when has my daughter shied away to the corner for any reason?"

"I thought you hated the in-your-face, abrasive attitude." Carly countered.

"Only when I know it's bound to get you hurt. You're a Spencer; it kind of comes in the DNA." Bobbie explained brushing a section of hair out of her daughter's eyes. "Are you okay honey?"

Carly nodded her head. "Yeah, but I need to get to the club. Mr. Man are you going to come give your mama a hug?"

Four-year-old Michael was sitting on the living room couch with the remote control to the truck he was playing with. He reluctantly put it down to say good-bye to his mother.

"Now you be good for Grandma. Bedtime is at eight o'clock, not a minute after!"

"I know." He replied. "When do I see daddy?"

"He'll be by in the morning to pick you up." Carly confirmed for him.

"I don't see why we can't live with him. He wants us back, and he even said he was sorry." Michael explained.

"Michael, mama just needs to be away from daddy for awhile." She attempted to explain as best she could without telling her four-year-old that sometimes 'sorry' wasn't good enough.

"Does that mean that some day…?"

"I don't know bud, but I do know that we both love you. I'm going to be at the club all night. You're grandma has the number on the fridge if you need anything."

Michael nodded and hugged her. "I love you, too."

Carly went out to the new car she finally purchased after her last mishap behind the wheel. She figured that if she was going to be truly independent from Sonny she couldn't rely on his limo to navigate through town. After pulling up to Kelly's she found Ric flirting with his waitress, Elizabeth Webber. She hoped that she could avoid an interaction as she darted towards the stairs.

"What? No hi, how are you for your brother-in-law?" He pulled aside before she could.

Carly shook her head. "Being Adella's son may have saved you from getting your brains blown out for Courtney's kidnapping, but it certainly doesn't give you a spot in Sonny's inner circle."

"Who says that's what I'm after?" Ric questioned.

"What exactly is it then that you're after? Take everything that belongs to him? I hate to burst your bubble, but you targeted the wrong girl, you should have gone after Brenda."

"You underestimate your value, Carly. Of course, if you are truly done with him I could provide you with an alternative. You can't deny we make a great team both in bed and out." He propositioned as he mentioned the legal work he put in to get the club up and running.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Mr. Lansing." Carly stated before clutching her head as the room spun around her.

"Carly?" Ric held onto her as she started to drop.

Quickly Carly pushed away. "I'm fine!" She claimed before using the rail to the steps to steady herself.


	8. Chapter 8

"How does this look?" Courtney asked as she stepped out into the living room to pose.

"Great; are we ready?" Jason responded promptly.

"Jason, you didn't even look."

"I'm looking now and you're beautiful, now can we get this over with?" He pressed her as he fidgeted with his tie.

"Don't pretend it wasn't your idea to go to the Cellar tonight."  
He couldn't argue with that. Since it became apparent that Carly was avoiding his attempts to initiate contact this seemed like the only way to talk to her without tying her up first. He had to know what was wrong, and where they stood.

"Oh come on." She reacted to the incessant tie pulling. "Just take it off." Courtney suggested as she stood close to do it for him. "There, better?"

He wore black slacks with a black button down dress shirt. "Yeah, thank you." He replied as he kissed her on the cheek.

She stood back as he dashed towards the door. "You're welcome." She replied to herself.


	9. Chapter 9

"Have you thought more about my offer?" Ric asked Carly at the bar.

"Have you considered walking into oncoming traffic?" She sneered at him.

"Such harsh words; although you do realize that hate is just a step away from… wasn't that how you and Sonny started?"

"Is that really what you've spent your life's work doing? Researching every detail of your brother's life? Yes; my marriage started with an act of hatred, but at least it was good enough that I remembered it."

"Carly, you can try denying it all you want…" He replied as he traced his finger against her arm.

"Get away from me!" She jumped back.

"Don't make her say it twice." Jason warned as he entered the club.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Ric backed away as he saw Liz enter the club.

"Are you okay?" Courtney asked Carly. "Did he try anything…?"

"No, I'm good. He's just a little too obsessed with Sonny if you ask me."

"Carly, can we talk?" Jason asked looking to pull her away to her office.

"I was actually just checking to see if the bar was stocked for this weekend." Carly replied knowing that she had already checked it about 5 times.

"Just a minute." Jason pressed.

"Fine; what is it?"

He cocked his head in the direction of the office to which she rolled her eyes before following him.

"So?"

"Why are you ignoring me?" He asked her.

"I'm not."

"You're not? Do you see me? Carly, this is the only way I can get you to talk to me. What is going on?"

"Nothing is going on. I've been busy. You know, a four year old to take care of and a club to manage; a divorce to settle?"

"All things that you would have normally come to me to help you out with."

"I thought I would try a new strategy where I could manage my own life without bothering you." She responded.

"Without bothering me? Who said anything about you bothering me? I've been the one trying to contact you, remember? Carly, I'd hate to think that you saw that night as me taking advantage of you in some way."

"No; I don't. We both wanted… well, I wanted that, but Jase, Courtney is the first female friend I've had since high school."

"That's what this is about? Courtney?" Jason questioned her.

"You deserve someone like her; someone that's kind hearted; who won't trample all over you and doesn't drive you completely nuts." Carly explained. "Look, I really do have a club to get to."

"Just wait! I care about Courtney, but you've taught me that love is supposed to drive you crazy." Jason argued back.

"Not literally." She responded as she stepped out as she did she grabbed onto the framing as another dizzy spell came on.

"Carly!" Jason reacted. She sunk into his arms while collapsing to the floor. Jason attempted to revive her. "Carly, come on, wake up!"

"I'm calling an ambulance." Courtney called out.

"What did you do to her?" Jason accused Ric with his stone cold eyes.

"I didn't do anything." Ric replied.

"Did you slip something into her drink?" Jason replied louder.

"Jason, I know you're upset but pointing fingers isn't going to help." Elizabeth spoke up.

"She didn't have a drink." Ric softly pointed out.

Jason didn't have a response. He hunched over her lifeless body attempting to wake her but knowing Ric had to have done something to put her in that predicament. It wasn't long before the PCPD came along with the emergency medics.

"What happened here?" Taggert asked coming into the scene while the EMTs attended to Carly.

"Why don't you ask Lansing?" Jason threw daggers at him.

"Don't look at me; Morgan was in the room with her when she collapsed."

"Taggert, come on, this is Carly. I bet nothing is wrong she's probably just seeking sympathy. Just like this afternoon when she…" Elizabeth responded.

"When she what?" Taggert asked her.

"This afternoon she was talking to Ric and had this sudden 'dizzy spell'."

"Really?" Taggert questioned.

"Oh, wait, no. I didn't do anything." Ric replied as all eyes were on him.

"Do you care to go downtown and tell me that?" Taggert threatened.

Jason followed Carly out on the stretcher whispering encouragement.


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh God, what happened?" Carly asked Courtney as she sat by her bedside.

"You passed out, any thoughts to of why?" Courtney questioned her.

Carly shook her head no. "I guess I haven't really been feeling well for the last couple of days."

"So you don't think Ric has anything to do with this?"

"Why would Ric…?" Carly questioned.

"Liz said that she saw you get dizzy earlier when talking to Ric, and then he was getting pretty cozy at the bar. You said it, Carly, he's completely obsessed with Sonny, and Jason and I are afraid he's willing to hurt you in order to get to him."

"Jason? Where is Jason?" Carly asked groggily.

"Probably hounding the doctor for answers. They wanted to take a blood test to make sure Ric didn't drug with something. What has Ric been saying to you?"

"He just thinks that now that I'm divorcing Sonny I should move on to bigger and better things."

"Like him?" Courtney shuttered.

"Exactly."

"Carly, do you think it's possible that he might be doing something…?"

"I guess, maybe. Or maybe I'm just working too hard and need to take a step back."

"I might suggest that." Dr. Meadows said coming into the room with Jason not far behind. "Mrs. Corinthos, I have the results of your tests."

"Okay, is there something wrong with me?" Carly asked hoping that it wasn't something like the flu or mono.

"No; there's nothing wrong with you. You're just pregnant." The doctor smiled.

"I'm what?"

"You are pregnant." The doctor reiterated.

"No; no, no, no."

"I thought you and your husband were trying to conceive?" The doctor asked confused.

"We were, but I was told I'd need fertility treatments in order to, God this can't be happening."

"Carly, it's okay." Courtney replied as she held her friend's hand. "I know things are bad between you and Sonny right now, but you'll work this out. I mean, you came up with an arrangement with Michael, and if you need anything at all Jason and I will help you out."

"Are there any risks she needs to worry about with the last miscarriage?" Jason asked the doctor. A shared look between him and Carly confirmed that he very well could be the father.

"I was concerned that you passed out like you did. Your blood pressure is running high and if that continues to be a problem that could be a risk to both you and your child. I recommend taking it easy, getting plenty of water, and just avoid stressful situations."

'Is that all?' Carly questioned under her breath. "Does that mean I can go?"

"I would like to keep you over night for observation."

"Do I have another choice?"

"Carly, just do what the doctor says." Jason pleaded.

"Okay." Carly submitted. "I am kind of tired so…"

"I'll get that prenatal vitamin prescription set for you, and Mrs. Corinthos, congratulations!"

"Thank you." Carly nodded feeling completely overwhelmed.

"Courtney, can you call Bobbie and let her know what's going on?" Jason requested. Courtney left the room with the prompt giving him the opportunity to talk to her. He sat down next to her in order to hold her hand. "Carly, it's okay, no matter what we're going to get through this. I just need to know, what is the probability that it's mine? Is it possible that Sonny is the father?"

"Sure it is; even at the worst of times sex between us was never an issue."

"Since the night we spent together, have you and Sonny done anything?"

"No. It would have been only a couple days before that." Carly replied trying to play out the best case scenario. She knew if it was Jason's that it would destroy Courtney and if it was Sonny's he'd try to use that to pressure her back into the relationship, but the one that made her stomach flip was the notion that it could be Ric's. "Jase, what are we going to do?"

"What do you want? Carly, I don't need a paternity test. If you want me to raise this baby just say the word."

"You would, wouldn't you? Ruin your current relationship just to take in another child of mine? I can't ask you to do that."

"You don't have to and there's a fifty percent chance it could be mine. Honestly, I think it's better if we say something now." Jason argued.

"I can't think about this right now." Carly said starting to cry.

He wrapped his arms around her. "Okay, you heard the doctor. The important thing right now is you and the baby staying calm. Just let me know what I can do to help you with that?"

"I just want to sleep." She cried. Jason handed her the remote to move the bed and kissed her on the forehead.

"We'll work this out, together." He encouraged her. Once Jason left the room Carly pulled the covers over her head hoping to disappear as she cried.


	11. Chapter 11

"Mama, thank you so much for picking me up." Carly offered upon her release from the hospital.

"Of course; Carly, why didn't you tell me that you could be pregnant?" Bobbie asked her.

"Because, truthfully, I think that was the last thing on my mind. Tell me that you didn't say anything to Sonny when he stopped by?"

"No; I figured that was your news to tell him when you were ready, but honey, it's not going to stay a secret long in this town. I think you should say something."

"Since the papers are already filed as me being primary care giver to Michael how do you think that will effect bringing in a new child?" Carly asked her.

"Oh, I don't know. I would talk to Alexis, but I think for safety the best bet would be to re-file." Bobbie suggested.

"Or tell Sonny he's not the father." Carly murmured. "He'll want a DNA test, of course, but I'm sure…"

"Is it possible that he's not the father?" Bobbie asked stunned. Carly gave her a look of 'you don't want to know the answer to that.' "Carly, what did you do?"

"What do you mean 'what did I do'? Why is it always something _I did_?" Carly asked as she started to tear up.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to accuse you of anything. Let's just get you home." Bobbie responded encouragingly. There was something off about the way her daughter responded to the question, then again, there had been something off about her daughter for several weeks. In the car Bobbie attempted to approach the subject sensitively. "Honey, you would tell me if somebody hurt you, right?"

Carly broke her gaze out the window to reply. "What do you mean?"

"I just hate to think that somebody may have taken advantage of you when you were hurting."

"Oh please, nobody takes advantage of Carly." She referred to herself in the third person. "Carly does what she wants, when she wants, with reckless abandon."

"Carly… who?"

She shook her head as they pulled up to the Brownstone. Lucas ran up to his sister giving her a hug and a bouquet of flowers. "These showed up on the doorstep this morning."

Carly pulled out the card to see who they were from. She figured it was from Courtney considering she and Jason were the only ones that knew and Jason wouldn't think of flowers by himself.

"Carly, what is it?" Bobbie attempted to judge her reaction.

"Um… just someone from the club last night wishing me well."

"Ooooh, does Carly have an admirer?" 14-year-old Lucas asked.

Carly shook her head and wondered inside.

"What's up with her?" Lucas asked his mother.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Bobbie admitted.

Once inside her room Carly re-opened the card. Inside read 'Congratulations on the baby, I can't wait to meet our child. Always, RL.' She ripped the card up into as many pieces as she possibly could until flushing it down the toilet. Inside the bathroom she slid her back down the wall as she burst into tears.

"Carly, are you okay?" Bobbie asked knocking on the door.

"I'm not feeling well." Carly answered back.


	12. Chapter 12

"Where are you going?" Bobbie asked Carly as she started walking out of the house in an evening gown.

"I have to go to work." She replied.

"Carly, you were just released from the hospital a couple of hours ago. You've spent most of the afternoon in the bathroom. Do you really think going to work is a good idea right now?"

"It's Saturday night; the biggest night for an establishment like that. I need to be there, especially as the Cellar is being established." Carly argued.

"Whatever is going on, honey, you can't burry it behind work."

"Nothing is going on, mama, except I just found out that in about eight months time I am going to have two mouths to feed. So I need to make sure this club is successful."

Bobbie shook her head; with that comment she knew something was up. Carly knew for a fact that putting food on her children's plates was _never_ going to be an issue. "Just take care of yourself, I don't anymore calls from the ER."

"I'll try not to stay out too late. Sonny should be bringing Michael by after Sunday school tomorrow; hopefully I'll be awake by then."

"Honey…"

"I'll be fine."

As soon as Carly left the Brownstone, Bobbie picked up the phone to place a call. "Hello?" Lucky answered.

"Lucky, hi, it's…"

"Aunt Bobbie, I know. What's going on?"

"I was wondering if you had plans tonight." She replied.

"It is a Saturday night; I was going to see if Summer was available, why? What do you need?" Lucky questioned.

"Do you think you could bring her to the Cellar?"

"I guess… am I to assume I am on some kind of family mission while I am there?"

"Kind of." Bobbie replied. "I just want you to observe; tell me if you think your cousin is acting off."

"You want me to see if Carly is behaving peculiarly?" Lucky questioned. "You're going to have to clarify this for me? By this you mean unusual to her typical behavior, correct?"

"Lucky, I know that you and Carly don't really get along…"

"Not really, but she is family. Is there anything in particular you think I should be looking out for?"

"I'm not sure I know myself, and I could be totally mistaken. All I ask is that you don't let her know that I'm asking you to do this."

"Total discretion, I get it." Lucky agreed.


	13. Chapter 13

"Well aren't you looking beautiful tonight?" Carly heard a male's voice say from behind her. "May I have this dance?"

She smiled as she turned around. "Does this mean you're talking to me again?"

"It's not that I ever stopped, it's just…" Zander attempted to explain. "Carly, this place is amazing."

"Thank you; it's not as big as 101 was but I really like the atmosphere."

"Me too, it has character." Zander replied looking around. "So, do I get that dance?"

Carly held his hand and allowed him to pull her onto the floor. She draped her arms over his shoulders as he held onto her waist and swayed to the music.

"You're not going to be happy until you have all the men in Port Charles vying for you, are you?" Carly heard Elizabeth cattily remark.

"Excuse me?" She turned around.

"Let me guess; Ric wasn't paying enough attention to you so you decided to go to Jason and make up stories?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, come on Carly, Ric spent an hour and a half at the PCPD last night for questioning because Jason pointed the finger at him. What exactly did you tell him?"

Carly shook her head attempting to walk away.

"What did she do Zander? Give you the sad story of how Sonny left her because he couldn't stand being around a treacherous whore or did she go for the 'dizzy spell' route again and simply fell into your arms?"

"Carly, don't." Zander warned seeing her enrage.

"Always the victim, huh Carly? It's amazing you can lie and manipulate the people around you into believing you're not a tramp who will sleep around just to get one over…"

"This coming from the woman that's too cowardly to admit that what she really wants is the bad boy? You'll yank Lucky's chain from time to time pretending to be in love with him, but deep down inside you yearn for the way you felt in that park that first time." Carly seethed. "Admit it, you want to be…"

"Carly!" Lucky shouted at her as he saw the tears welled up in Liz' eyes at the mention of the rape. He had gone dateless due to Summer having last minute plans.

"Who's the victim now?" She said under her voice before leaving the scene to go to her office.

"Liz…" Lucky started to go after her as she went the opposite direction, but instead she landed in Ric's grasp. "What just happened?" He asked Zander.

Zander shrugged his shoulders. "Carly and I were dancing and Liz came over hurling accusations. Something about trying to get Ric's attention and running to Jason, and Ric spending time at PCPD as a result."

"Oh, so Liz and Carly are going after the same guy? That would explain it."

"Does anyone actually think Carly is after the guy that kidnapped her best friend?"

"Lansing says it was Faith Roscoe; at least that's what Elizabeth claims." Lucky explained. "Zander, before Liz came over how did Carly seem?"

"Why? Are you looking to be a detective now?" Zander asked not realizing that Lucky was contemplating the police academy.

"You know what, never mind, I'll just go talk to her." Lucky replied.

"She seemed fine. Really, almost glowing; I asked her to dance, she accepted. We were smiling and it felt like old times." He recalled their friendship prior to her return to Sonny Corinthos.

"And then Liz showed up and put her on the defensive so Carly threw her claws out." Lucky attempted to replay the scene in his mind; as far as he could tell it was classic Carly.


	14. Chapter 14

Carly pressed the heels of her palms into her eyes attempting to hold off the tears. She couldn't believe the gull Liz had in approaching her at her place of business, but that interaction reaffirmed what she knew to be true. Nobody would believe her; she was known for blowing up and making a mess of her life and skewing everyone else over in the process.

"Can I come in?" Lucky asked knocking on the door.

"It's open." Carly called out.

"Carly, is everything okay?" He asked as he noticed her sullen eyes.

"You act like you care."

"I do; you're family."

"That's never seemed to make any difference before." Carly replied.

"You're not going to make this easy, are you?"

"Sorry." She backed down. "You can blame it on the pregnancy hormones if you want."

"You're pregnant?"

She nodded her head. "That's why I collapsed last night. Not that you'll believe me, but I didn't say anything to Jason about Ric doing anything to me, and I have no idea what else Liz was spouting off."

"I believe you. Does Aunt Bobbie know?"

"About the baby? Yeah, she knows, and I figured it's going to get out soon enough." She replied as she held her head attempting to stop the dizzy spell coming on.

"Um… do you want me to take you back to the Brownstone?"

"Yeah, just give me… Can you get me some water?" She requested.

He left to grab a bottle from behind the bar; as he did another guest walked through the open door.

"Did you find…?" She asked before looking up. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize on behalf of Elizabeth." Ric explained. "She wasn't aware of the situation when she approached you earlier. I told her that you had nothing to do with my questioning."

"That's very altruistic, Ric. Now please just leave me alone."

"I can't do that; not if the baby you are carrying inside of you is mine." He reminded her.

"It's not. Sonny and I, we were trying to conceive." Carly told him.

"It only takes one sperm to…"

"Enough." She clamped her hands over her ears. "No, I mean, you had to have used something…"

"Carly, you were pretty demanding and I didn't exactly come prepared."

"God, I'm going to be sick." She said getting up to go to the adjoining restroom.

"Carly, are you okay?" Lucky asked brushing by Ric's arm as the door to the bathroom slammed shut. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize for any confusion with Elizabeth. I know Carly didn't say anything… I think she might be really sick, though."

"Yeah; she's pregnant." Lucky retorted. "Carly…" He knocked on the door. "Carly, come on open up."

After flushing the toilet she stood up holding onto the wall for balance and opened the door.

"Ric, you can go." Lucky dismissed him as he walked his cousin over to her office chair and let her sip on some water. "Any better?"

She nodded.

"I can bring you home, but if you want to call anyone just let me know. I'm sure Jason would…"

"No! I just need some sleep. Can you? It wouldn't be a bother?"

The drive back to the Brownstone was short, and as soon as she got back Carly went straight to her room to lie down.

"How did it go?" Bobbie asked him but figured not to well if he was escorting her back.

"Aunt Bobbie, she's managing a club, getting a divorce from her husband, and pregnant, considering all that I think she's doing pretty well."

"You didn't notice anything unusual?"

"I don't know." He shook his head. "She got in a verbal altercation that was started by someone else…"

"Who?"

"Elizabeth Webber, why?"

"Never mind." Bobbie shook it off.

"Other than that, no, I mean, well… she refused Jason's help but I think she was just tired and I was there. It made no sense for me to call someone else."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it. Thank you Lucky for looking out for her."

"Why didn't you just tell me from the beginning she was pregnant?"

"Because I think it's more than that."


	15. Chapter 15

"Carly, Sonny is here to drop of Michael. Did you want to talk to him?" Bobbie asked peeking her head into Carly's room. She had just woken up and was in the process of getting dressed.

"Yes." She nodded her head. Carly didn't know what to say to him yet, but she knew she had to say something before it was spread around town. "Could you take Michael out to the park?"

"Sure." Bobbie replied. "Honey, this is going to work out, you know that?"

"Yeah; it has to, right?"

Bobbie nodded encouragement before going back to the living room. "Carly says she'll be right out."

"If this is a bad time I can just go; I know she works late." Sonny insisted.

"No; it's okay. She was actually asking if I could take Michael out. Hey Michael, can you show me how to use that truck of yours?"

"Yeah!" Michael replied as he grabbed the remote control and headed towards the door.

Sonny sat on the couch wondering what could possibly be going on.

"Hey." Carly stepped out of her room.

"Is everything okay?" He stood up to see her.

"God I wish everyone would stop asking me that." She confessed. "Um… I think you should sit down."

"If there's something wrong you need to tell me now." He demanded.

"Just sit. Have you talked to Jason in the last 24 hours?"

"Not, no. Unless it's business related Jason and I haven't had a conversation in over a month. He's still mad at me for what you oversaw in my apartment. I know you are too, but you have to know I never meant for that to happen. If you just would have called me…"

"You're blaming me for macking out with Brenda?" Carly asked offended.

"That's not what I'm trying to say. It was a misunderstanding. Brenda's not even on this continent anymore; I don't understand why we're here at this place. Carly, I love you!"

"Sonny, I can't do us anymore. I can't walk on egg shells. I can't handle not being enough…"

"Who says you're not…"

"You do! You do when you throw me out of the house for trying to protect you. You do when you climb into bed with your attorney. You do when you kiss Brenda on the pier. You call me a liar and a whore…" As she stood she felt the room closing in on her.

"Carly!" Sonny stood up to catch her and carry her to the couch. "Carly, are you sick?"

"No, I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant? We're pregnant? Carly?"

"It doesn't change anything." She informed him.

"It doesn't change anything? What do you mean, of course it changes, it changes everything. This is our baby. This is what we've wanted; a chance to raise this child together."

"No." She replied simply.

"No? I can show you that I can change; it's not too late. Come home with me and I can show you that I'll be a good husband and good father to both children."

"I can't." She shook her head. "And if you want to do the best thing for this baby then you need to respect that. Sonny, the doctor says my blood pressure is already high and extra stress could kill me and the baby."

Sonny took a moment to process that fact. "I won't pressure you, but don't completely dismiss the idea." He pleaded.

"We can work out a similar arrangement we have going for Michael." Carly replied.


	16. Chapter 16

"Why didn't you tell me Carly was pregnant?" Sonny demanded as soon as Jason opened the door.

"It wasn't my information to tell." Jason shrugged it off. "It was up to Carly to tell you how and when she was ready."

"You didn't think it was important to tell me I was going to be a father?"

'Is that what she told you?' Jason thought to himself.

"How about the part where too much stress could kill her? Did you consider telling me that?" Sonny questioned.

"Is she okay?" Jason asked him.

"She just about passed out in front of me, but yeah, she's okay. She wants to work out some kind of deal where I see my child on weekends and holidays. Jason, I need you to talk to her for me. She listens to you; tell her that this baby needs both parents in its life."

Jason shook his head no. "I'm sorry, Sonny. I told her, I am done trying to convince her to go back to you. If she is going to forgive you then that is her decision."

"What about what's best for that baby?"

"You think that what's best for the baby is watching its parents argue all the time? Or how about relocating every time Carly does something that you don't like?"

"That's not going to happen anymore…"

"A baby is not going to fix the problems in your relationship. If you couldn't stay together for Michael who says it's going to be different now?"

"I'll make it different!" Sonny yelled.

"You're going to make it different for a kid that shares the same DNA as you, God, you really are a piece of work, aren't you?" Jason responded. "What if it didn't? Would you love Carly enough to want her back regardless?"

"What do you know?" Sonny asked him. "Was Carly sleeping around behind my back? Is that what this is really all about?"

Jason would have laughed if he wasn't so angry. "No! Sonny, this is about you making Carly feel like she's a second rate citizen that isn't good enough for you. This is about you putting Carly, Michael, and the baby's needs above your own for once in your life!"

"I'm asking you to help me convince Carly that I can." Sonny insisted.

"Show her the respect she's asking for and maybe, just maybe, she'll find her way back."

"You're really not going to help me?" Sonny huffed before exiting the hall.

"What was that all about?" Courtney asked from the top of the stairs.

"He knows." Jason simply stated.

"Gotcha. Where are you going?" She asked watching him slip his leather coat over his shoulders.

"I want to see how she's doing?"

"Can I go with?"

"I was going to take the bike." Jason replied as he hoped to have that time alone.

"Oh, okay, maybe later then. Actually, you know, I have a brunch date with my dad that I forgot all about." Courtney back pedaled hoping not to appear clingy enough to drive him away.

"Tell Mike I said hi."

"I will; let Carly know that if there's anything she needs just have her call me."

"I'll do that." He promised before heading to the door.

"Wait…" Courtney stopped him dead in his tracks. "I heard what you said to him."

"You did?"

"Well… enough. Enough to hear you say that Carly deserves more than to be treated like a second rate citizen; she deserves to be loved and wanted."

He stared back at her.

"Jason, I'm not saying that you're anything like Sonny, but can you honestly tell me that I rank number one in your life?"

"Courtney, you knew…"

"At least Sonny claims to want to change." She interrupted him. "Jason, if you walk through that door right now I'm not going to be here when you get back."

"I never set out to hurt you." He told her. "I'm sorry."


	17. Chapter 17

"Uncle Jason!" Michael ran up to him outside of the Brownstone.

"Hey buddy, what do you have there?" Jason asked kneeling down to see the truck.

"Uncle Lucas got it for me." Michael explained as he handed over the remote.

"That was nice of it; did you…?"

"Yes, I said thank you and everything. He also gave me a bunch of his old lego's that he doesn't play with anymore."

"Well it sounds like you have quite the nice little set up here." Jason commented.

With that Michael frowned. "It's not that I don't like living with grandma and Uncle Lucas, but mommy has been really sad since leaving daddy's house."

"How do you mean?" Jason questioned him.

"She cries a lot when she thinks I'm sleeping. I tell her to move back with daddy, and that he wants us there but she says no."

"Your mom can be pretty stubborn like that, huh?" Jason attempted to get the kid to smile.

"I'd say."

"Hey Michael, why don't we go inside and see if we can get your mom to play with those legos?" He suggested.

"Yeah!" Michael responded and opened the door.

"Carly, honey, are you in here?" Bobbie asked going straight to her room.

"Yeah, just give me a minute." Carly responded before splashing some cold water on her face and drying it off. She opened the door and the first thing her mom noticed was how pale she looked. "How did Michael like the park?"

"He loved it; like always. Jason is out in the living room playing with legos and they were wondering if you would like to join them."

"I'm really not feeling well…"

"Then why don't you lay on the couch and we can put a movie in. Carly, even Michael is starting to worry about you. He says that he hears you crying while he's supposed to be sleeping. He believes you would be happier living with Sonny."

"Being with Sonny certainly isn't going to fix this." She replied without thinking.

"Fix what?"

"Nothing." She shook her head. "We should get going, right?"

As soon as Carly entered the room Jason stood up to give her a hug. "Are you doing okay?" He asked noticing the same thing her mom had.

"Yeah." She lied. "I'm just a bit tired. Mr. Man, how would you like to pick out a movie with grandma?"

"Okay." He wondered away to the DVD cabinet.

"I assume you've spoken with Sonny." Carly replied once alone in the room.

"Yeah; and again he has turned it all about him. Carly, you could have told him that there's a good chance this baby isn't his."

"You didn't?" She replied with wide eyes.

"No; I didn't say anything. How you decide to handle this is up to you, but I'm telling you, you don't have to do this alone."

"It would Courtney…."

"You don't get that excuse anymore." Jason insisted. "Courtney and I are done. It was her decision."

"Why?"

"Because she knew as much as everyone else that there was only one woman that came first in my life."

"Well, yeah, but that's no need to break up with you, Emily really doesn't pose much of a threat." Carly teased.

He gently pushed on her shoulder and smirked. "You!"

"Me what?" She asked innocently.

He shook his head. "I'm just trying to figure out what your next excuse is going to be."

"How about the fact that no matter what it is going to been seen as an act of betrayal? Jason, Sonny is your boss and Courtney is his sister…"

"Do you practice these things?" He questioned her. "You don't worry about me, okay?"

"I don't exactly want to hurt Courtney anymore than I apparently already am."

"No; don't blame yourself…" Jason warned her. "What do you want?"

"In another 4 weeks it'll be safe to do a paternity test. I will get it done and whatever the results say we will go from there." Carly instructed.

"Mama, how about this one?" Michael said holding up a film.

"I think that's perfect. Go ask Uncle Jason to help you put it in."

"Uncle Jas…"

"Sure." Jason followed the little red head over to the DVD player allowing Michael to do most of the work himself. Carly sat down on the lounge chair behind her and smiled; she had almost forgotten how great a father Jason was to her son.


	18. Chapter 18

**4 weeks later**

"Now what do you want?" Carly asked as she sipped on some iced tea in her office at the Cellar.

"I heard you had a doctor's appointment today." Ric replied.

"That's right; and after today I will know without a shadow of a doubt that this baby is not yours…"

"Are you sure about that…? The DNA between brothers is pretty remarkable."

"God, Ric, what do you even want? Do you want me to spread it to the world that this baby could be yours? I'm sure Liz would love that. Even better, if Jason finds out you're toast."

"Go ahead, tell them." Ric encouraged her. "Your history in this town is well documented. Jason may believe the story that I took advantage of you, but he won't do anything if Sonny tells him not to. Sonny's ego won't know how to deal with your betrayal; he'll believe anything I tell him."

"You overestimate your pull with your brother."

"Do I? Why have you kept it secret this long? Carly, you don't have to hide this. We can show our baby a good life." He said as he brushed his thumb against her cheek.

Carly jumped back to the touch. "If you try touching me one more time I will put a restraining order out on your ass."

"I'll see you at two." He smirked as he referenced the appointment time.

"Don't…" She attempted to say before he left. "Bother."

She stood up to go after him, but as she did Carly was hit with an intense dizzy spell. She tried hanging onto the back of her chair for support, but collapsed to the floor.

XXXXXX

"Liz, have you seen Carly this morning?" Jason asked coming into Kelly's.

"Is this never going to end? What is it about that girl?" Liz questioned.

"Elizabeth…" He snapped back. Jason wasn't sure where it came from but he had this heavy feeling that she needed him.

"Yes; she's downstairs doing paperwork."

Jason rushed by without a response. "Carly…" He called out as he neared her office. He walked in to find her laid out on the floor. Immediately he took out his cell to dial 911 while checking for a pulse. After giving the operator the information he had; he sat next to her holding her hand. "Carly, you really have to stop doing this. I need you to wake up and tell me what's going on. I can't fix it if you don't tell me."

"Jason, what's going on down here?" Bobbie asked as she led the emergency personnel down the steps. "Oh my God, is she okay?"

"Please, step aside sir." An EMT instructed.

"Jason, what happened?" Bobbie questioned.

"I don't know. I…I came down here, and she was…" He pressed his palm against his eyes.

"Her blood pressure is rising." An EMT stated.

"Okay, on the count of three transfer her to the stretcher."

Jason just stood back and watched her get lifted on the board to be carried through the diner. "I want you to go with her." Jason whispered to Bobbie.

"But…"

"I'll meet you there. I need to know what happened." Jason told her. He watched long enough to see Carly being loaded into the van before turning his attention over to the waitress.

"Jason, I had no idea anything was wrong." She put her arms up in defense.

"Who was the last person to see her?"

"I don't know; it's been a busy morning."

Jason looked around at the two tables where customers were seated, and then turned back to her.

"The breakfast rush was busy." She insisted. "Most of the orders were to go."

"Now I have to wonder who you are defending." Jason glared at her. "Although, I'm pretty sure I know."

"Jason, he didn't do anything!" She replied as Jason turned away to locate the bastard. "He just went down there to confirm that Carly had followed up on something with the lease."  
"Did he tell you where he was going from there?"

"No; but if Ric Lansing ends up disappearing I will tell Commissioner about this conversation." She threatened.

"I just wanted to talk to the guy; unless you think there's reason to believe he would go missing."

"Your best friend was just taken to the hospital and this is what you want to spend your time doing?" Liz asked him.

"My best friend's blood pressure has been an issue since she found out she was pregnant and for some reason it flies off the charts whenever he's around. Yes; I need to know why!"

"Ask her!"

"You don't think I've tried?" He questioned her. "You know what? You're right, I'm wasting time here. Just for your sake, don't trust that guy."


	19. Chapter 19

"Bobbie, how is she?" Jason asked rushing up to the tenth floor.

"Her blood pressure is actually starting to stabilize, which is good, Dr. Meadows was afraid she may have to resort to medication." Bobbie replied.

"Which… would hurt the baby." Jason figured.

"Exactly; Carly hasn't woken up yet and Dr. Meadows is checking on the CT scan results to make sure there's no clots forming, but personally I think we dodged a bullet this time."

"This time?"

"If we don't figure out what's going on with her, I don't think either one of them are making it to that due date." She replied ominously.

"Can I see her?" Jason asked horrified of that thought.

"She's right in there; I was just about to notify the family. Do you think we should say anything to Sonny?"

Jason shook his head no. "I have no chance of getting her to open up if Sonny is around."

"Okay; do what you have to, but Jason remember…"

"I won't do anything to hurt her." He managed to assure her before she left to make a call to have Laura pick Michael up from pre-school. Jason ran into Dr. Meadows outside Carly's room. "Have you seen the results?"

"Yes; and there's no sign of any clotting. She should be waking up soon, but I want to keep her here until we can stabilize that blood pressure." The doctor explained.

"Dr. Meadows…" Jason stopped her before she walked away. "During her appointment today she was going to order a…"

"We had discussed acquiring genetic material."

Jason pulled a strand of hair. "Does this work?"

"Um…" She pulled out a glove to take it.

"Total discretion." Jason urged her.

"Sure; I will get on that." She insisted before leaving.

He walked into the room to sit beside her watching the machine showing her BP intently while holding her hand.

"Jason…" Carly whispered.

"Well there's the sleeping beauty." He responded back. "You have to stop doing this to me, Carly."

"What happened?"

"You were at work and your blood pressure got too high which caused you to pass out." He explained.

"Um… you didn't tell…"

"It's just me and your mom. She's calling Luke and Laura to look after Michael for the afternoon."

"They don't need to, I can…" She started to sit up. Gently he reached his arm out to guide her back.

"You're not going anywhere until that blood pressure is under control, and that's not going to happen until you tell me what's going on." Jason urged.

"Nothing… I mean, nothing…"

"Carly, I can't fix this if I don't know." He brushed away a stray hair. "You have to know that there is nothing that you can tell me that will turn me against you; there's nothing…"

"Even if this baby isn't yours?" She started to cry. "Or Sonny's?"  
Jason turned his head away briefly.

"See, I knew it."

"No! That's not it, just… who?" As he asked tears fell from her cheeks. He tenderly brushed them away. "Carly…"

"Ric." She finally forced herself to say.

Attempting to not allow her to see the disappointment he responded. "You slept with Ric?"

"Not willingly." She cried.

"He r…?"

"I don't know." Carly confessed. "I was at Jakes the night of the opening. This guy came up to me and started talking. I don't remember having more than one drink; he wanted me to leave with him, and… and he grabbed me."

"That was Ric?"

"Ric stopped him and I… I don't know maybe that guy drugged me, but I asked Ric to call you and he said that he would only we ended up going to the motel." She stopped to allow her thoughts to catch up with her. "I don't remember anything happening, but the next I woke up and my clothes were…"

Jason listened as he kept a firm grip on her hand.

"He said that I wanted it; that I initiated it…"

"Carly, those things don't work that way." Jason insisted. "You didn't do anything wrong. He's the one that… violated… oh God, I'm going to kill him!"

"You can't Jason, he's Sonny's…"

"Being Sonny's brother doesn't give him a free pass to… Carly, he raped you."

"I don't know that, I could have…"  
"No; even if there was no expressed opposition; there's diminished capacity, as a lawyer he knows full well what he did." Jason argued. "I knew it, too. Every time he was around… why didn't you…?"

"I didn't think you'd believe me." She cried. He pulled her into his chest and just held her.

"I'm going to take of this…"

"Jase, don't please…"

"Ah…" Dr. Meadows stepped to the open door and reached out a manila envelope. "I have the results of the test you were looking for."

"Here." Jason went to hand it to her.

"No, I can't. You do it."


	20. Chapter 20

"Carly, you do realize that all this is going to tell us is whether or not 'I' am the father." Jason reminded her.

"I know…" She replied; knowing the implication was that if he wasn't then it was still a toss up of which of Adella's sons were.

"If you don't want to do this… I told you, I will be this kid's father no-matter what just say the word."

She smiled. "You don't think people will question it if our baby comes out brunette?"

Jason shrugged. "It could happen."

"It could… but I still imagine the blonde haired, blue eyed princess." She smirked.

He grasped her hand. "Me too." He admitted.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." He smiled. "Of course, then the thought of two Carly's in this world pops into my head, and well… we know that spells disaster."

"Jason!" She playfully hit him.

He smirked as he was comforted by the smile on her face. "Are you ready?"

Silently she nodded her head while taking a deep breath. He fought with the envelope not realizing how badly his hands were shaking, internally thinking how ridiculous that was for him. After pulling the document out and re-reading the results over Carly looked at him expectantly.

"So…?"

"So, for here on out you need to do a better job of taking care of our baby."

"What?" She reacted; this time the tears falling from her cheeks were that of joy. Jason handed her the paper which indicated the 99.99% match of him being the father of her child. She let it drop as she threw her arms around his neck; he wrapped his around her and held on tightly. The celebration lasted as long as it took her to come up with the realization. "Oh God, how do I tell Sonny?"

"We'll figure it…"

"He's wanted so badly to be a father."

Jason bit his tongue before saying that he should have thought about that before making out with his ex- fiancé. "Carly, we have plenty of time to worry about what we're going to say and how we're going to say it… but I think first we need to figure out what it means for us."

"Meaning?"

"We're going to be parents. Maybe… just maybe we should consider buying our own cottage or lake house. We can give Michael a yard to play in, and this baby it's very own nursery." He held her stomach.

"You want to move in together?"

"I want to be a family." Jason assured her.

"With me?" She looked stunned.

Jason looked back at her questioningly. "Yes; with you; the family I should have never given away. I'm sorry I let you down…"

"Jase, you never…"

"I did; that slime ball should have never been given the opportunity to lay a hand on you. I was an idiot for thinking Sonny could ever put your needs above his own."

"You blame Sonny?"

"I blame Sonny, I blame myself, most of all I blame…"

"Me! Jason, it was all _my_ fault."

"No! No, Carly, not in the least, and I can't understand why you would ever allow him to make you believe that it was."

"It's the history of my life!" She replied.

"Calm down." He stressed as he saw the monitor rise. "I don't care what you've done in the past; I don't care what he tried to feed to you, I will say it now, and as many times as it takes for you understand, you didn't do anything wrong."

Without saying anything she pulled her arms around him again to which he gladly complied.

"How's our girl doing?" Bobbie asked coming in to see them in embrace.

"I'm doing alright." Carly said pulling away, and then looked over at the test results. "Actually, I'm feeling a lot better."

**Author's note: Here, the answer you've all been hoping for, and as a Jarly fan, a happy birthday gift to myself : ) **


	21. Chapter 21

"And this time it's actually convincing." Bobbie smiled and directed the next comment to Jason. "I suppose I have you to thank."

"She's a stubborn one." Jason squeezed her hand. "And somehow she forgot that no matter she's not in this alone."

"Now that's just silly." Bobbie said sitting down beside her. "What's that?"

"Oh, um…" Carly tried to hide the results. "I suppose we have to do this at some point, right?"

Jason nodded allowing her to do the honors.

"Mom, Sonny isn't the father of this baby. Part of my stress was in not knowing so I had a paternity test ordered."

"Who is the father then?" Bobbie asked her.

Carly gazed over to her best friend.

"Jason? When? How? Huh…? Does Sonny know?"

"Does Sonny know what?" Sonny asked coming in to the last question. "Obviously not; I had to find out from Elizabeth Webber that the mother of my children was taken by ambulance to the hospital this morning."

"Damn that bitch has a loose tongue." Carly mumbled.

Jason offered an explanation instead. "There was a problem with Carly's blood pressure and until that was figured out her mom and I didn't want to do anything to make it worse."

"So, what? You're making the decisions now? Jason, the baby she is carrying inside of her is…"

"Not yours." Carly demanded not wanting to hear another lecture about how she is somehow his property because he had married her and knocked her up. "I am not your concern anymore. The divorce papers are final, and I have proof that this baby does not belong to you!"

"Is that right?" Sonny asked her. "Who were you sleeping around with behind my back?"

"It's hard to say I'm doing it behind your back when it's happening across the hall." Carly spat out.

Both Jason and Bobbie kept a firm eye on the BP monitor.

"Does Courtney know you were banging my wife?" Sonny asked Jason.

"This has nothing to do with Courtney, and she and I haven't…"

"Was it a one time thing or have you two been going at it since you got back?"

"I don't owe you any kind of explanation, Sonny." Carly responded. "You're the one that was found undressing his former fiancé in his living room. A year ago, you're the one that was bedding his lawyer."

"You can't use that the relationship was…"

"Finished? So was ours, walking in on Brenda was the final straw for me. There was no going back. We were done!"

"So you whored yourself to the first piece of ass that would take you in?"

Within seconds Jason had stood up and cracked Sonny's jaw with his fist sending him straight to the ground.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Dr. Alan Quartermaine asked as Carly's machine started going off. "Carly, are you okay?"

"Yeah." She shook her head. "Just, can we get him out of here?"

Alan called for security to escort Sonny out before attempting to retaliate against Jason. "Jason, I think it's best that you leave for the time being as well."

"I'll be fine." Carly assured him as he checked for the confirmation.


	22. Chapter 22

"You're going to make this too easy for me." Jason claimed as he stood in the Corinthos/Morgan warehouse.

"What are you accusing me of now, Morgan? I can tell you right now, global warming, not my fault." Ric insisted.

"I could care less about your recycling habits."

"Oh really, I would think between you and my brother recycling would be major topic; I mean, how many times have you and Sonny shared… interests?"

Jason shook his head and pulled his gun out.

"Okay, I get it, you're not in the mood to chat, but really, do I get an explanation before you kill me?" Ric posed.

"You know exactly what you did."

"I do, but you don't." Ric replied. "I wanted to take his wife away from him. I wanted to make it so he could never forgive her; never look at her the same way again. Little did I know that you did that for me. I saw the DNA results, and you wouldn't believe how shocked I was. How was she? I always imagined she'd be a spitfire in the bedroom."

Jason used the handle of the pistol to clock Ric across the face before pushing him against the wall.

"The one night I got with her, well, was unfortunately kind of flat." Ric continued to infuriate him. With one hand pressing him against the wall he used the other to drive his forearm into Ric's ribs hard enough to cough up some blood.

"Morgan, this is the police." They heard from outside the warehouse. "Drop your weapon and put your hands up or we will shoot."

"I'd do what they say Jase, you don't want to leave that kid fatherless, do you?"

"Why?" Jason asked him as he dropped his gun.

"Why what? Why would I want to destroy the perfect family unit that my brother fought so hard to get? Why would I point Luis Alcazar in the direction of Port Charles to rub Brenda Barrett in his face? Why would I feed on every insecurity Carly had until she had enough? And why would I set up Sonny's number one to take the fall leaving my brother vulnerable? I don't know, maybe, because I could."

Taggert was the first inside the warehouse with his weapon drawn. Jason stood with his hands above his head as the realization hit that Ric knew exactly which pawns to use and how to play the game. He knew once the results were in Jason would be coming for him.

"Mr. Lansing, can you tell me what is going on here? We got an anonymous tip that this guy was threatening you." Taggert asked as Jason stood still.

"If you didn't come when you did I'd be dead. Officer, I would like to file assault charges."

"You hear that?" Taggert asked Jason. "Mr. Morgan, you are under arrest. You have a right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law…"


	23. Chapter 23

"What?" Carly reacted. "What are talking about Jason has been arrested?"

"Carly, you need to calm down." Monica warned her as she stood in her hospital room.

"I'm sick of people telling me to calm down. I need Jason! Where is he?"

"He's been taken to the PCPD, I'm sure his lawyer will take care of everything. I'll let you know if I hear anything else." Monica told her before leaving to check on the next patient.

"I'm not lying here while the PCPD tries to railroad my best friend." Carly tore out the IV she had stuck inside her arm.

"Carly, what are you doing?" Lucky asked watching her get up from the bed as she looked for the outfit she had arrived in.

"I'm leaving the hospital and you're bringing me." She declared.

"I don't think that's a good idea, have you been given clearance?"

"Not exactly, would you rather I walk down to the police station, because one way or another that's where I'm going."

"Okay, but if something happens to you this baby it's not on me." Lucky covered his basis.

"Deal." She responded before slipping on her blouse causing her cousin to turn away. She tried to appear as casual as possible as they made there way into the elevator.

"Are you okay?" Lucky asked her once she hunched over inside.

"Dizzy." She replied taking deep breaths.

"Okay, I'm taking you back upstairs." He said trying to press the button.

"No." She grabbed his hand. "We'll be fine. Please, just help me to the car?"

If he had ever wondered before that day how his cousin was able to get Jason to do anything for him, that question was answered then. Her soft brown eyes brimmed in tears gently tore at his heart. Shaking away his own doubts he helped her to his truck and drove her over to the department.

"Carly, what are you doing here?" Jason asked before they started the booking process.

"What are you doing here?" Carly she ran up to hug him.

"Lansing thinks I assaulted him." Jason pointed out the lawyer who stood by Scott Baldwin, the Port Charles District Attorney, with a black eye.

"Funny, he seems to be still be breathing." Carly smirked.

"That's what I thought." Jason mused. "But based on that beautiful bracelet you're sporting I'm going to guess that you weren't formally discharged; which means you should be in a hospital bed."

"Knowing that you're here isn't going to help my blood pressure." She argued. "Commissioner Scorpio, I'd like to make a formal statement against Ric Lansing."

"Excuse me?" Mac asked looking over. "What kind of charges?"

"Harassment." Carly replied before feeling another dizzy spell come on. Jason held on to her as he guided her to the chair.

"Maybe this isn't the best time." Mac suggested as he approached her.

"The best time was two and a half months ago when the rape could have been proven."

"What?" Lucky gasped.

"Carly, I didn't have sex with you." Ric confessed. "I led you to believe I did, but… I didn't."

"How did my clothes wind up on the floor?" Carly asked him.

His lawyer instincts kicked in, knowing he had said too much already.

"Is there anything else you've led this precinct to believe?" Lucky asked Ric. Jason and Carly both glared back at Ric waiting for his response.

"I'm dropping the charges against Mr. Morgan." Ric announced to which no law enforcement personnel was happy about.

"What? Are you serious?" Scott pressed him.

"It was a misunderstanding." Ric replied.

"Fine, let him go." Scott ordered Mac. "But I'm still interested in Mrs. Corinthos' statement. Commissioner, can you keep an eye on Mr. Lansing for me?"

"Carly, are you up for this?" Lucky asked with the same concern that Jason felt.

"No." She admitted. Carly knew that if she made a formal statement that brought up criminal charges she would be under scrutiny.

"If you don't do it now it's going to make it harder to make a future claim." Scott cautioned her.

"She should be in the hospital." Jason responded.

"I understand that, but do you understand what it looks like when she comes down here to make a claim only to drop it once Ric gives her what she wants? It doesn't give much credence were the 'harassment' to continue." Scott warned. "Of course, Morgan, you're going to make sure that's not an issue, right?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He glared back.

"Take note commissioner, if Lansing ends up disappearing we have our number one suspect right here." Scott commented before walking out disgusted by all of them.


	24. Chapter 24

"How is she doing?" Courtney asked standing outside Carly's hospital room. Lucky had driven them both back to General Hospital after leaving the PCPD and Carly fell asleep in Jason's arms.

"She's resting, which is what she needs right now." Jason replied as his fingers raked through her golden locks. "Courtney, there's something we need to discuss before it gets out."

"Okay?" She questioned.

"Um… not in here." He suggested and followed her to an open waiting room.

"Jason, what's going on?" Courtney asked.

"I never meant to hurt you."

"Yeah, I believe you said that right before walking out the door." She replied harshly. Jason stared back attempting to proceed. "Okay, well, we both know you didn't _try_ to hurt me. So what is this about?"

"After I broke off of our plans for Valentine's I was able to talk to Carly briefly. I told her that Sonny wanted to explain, and so she decided to give him a chance. The door was open and she walked in to see Sonny and Brenda on the couch; her wedding dress to Jax hanging off of her…"

"I know this much." Courtney replied.

"She ran back to my place and after I slammed the door in Sonny's face Carly went to the liquor cabinet to take out the tequila bottle. She had quite a few shots, and…"

"I don't think you have to draw me anymore of the picture." Courtney responded horrified. "You slept with her, didn't you?"

"Yeah." Jason nodded. "I did."

"You never did get over her?"

He shook his head. "I tried; I tried hard. I wasn't going to come back to Port Charles until I did, but then I heard about the car crash, and… even then I fought the impulse until I heard that the body was found and I had to come to terms with the fact that she was gone. I couldn't do that out there…"

"So you came back and found out that AJ was responsible for the DNA switch."

"She was so happy. She came running down the stairs with this big smile on her face and was genuinely glowing, and I was sure that I had done what was best for her. Sonny was best for her…"

"Until Brenda came back." Courtney projected.

"She kept saying that he was going to leave her, and I told her no, Sonny loves her, he wouldn't do that. I was willing to give up anything. I married Brenda to keep her happy. Like always Sonny wanted to keep his cake and eat it too."

"And that's when you decided that turn about was fair play and you were going to take her back?" Courtney figured. "Is the baby yours?"

Jason nodded. "It wasn't about karmic justice, or revenge against Sonny, and I know I should have said something to you before this but it was about giving in to concealed desire."

"Why hide it? Why did you try going back to me?" Courtney questioned.

"It's what Carly wanted. She thought I was better off with you, and she didn't want to be the reason…"

"The reason we broke up? I don't blame her, hell, I don't even blame you. I just hope someday I find someone that wants to be with me for me; not to get one up on my brother like AJ did or get over an ex."

"I want that same thing for you." Jason reached out his hand to hold her. "You deserve that."

"I brought… a card, can you make sure Carly gets this?"

He nodded.

"Oh, and congratulations." She said before walking away.

"Thanks." He replied to himself.


	25. Chapter 25

"Liz, can we talk?" Lucky approached her at Jake's. She and Gia were sitting at the bar with tequila shots in hand.

"Um… yeah, sure." As she got up he steadied her. "Sorry, I guess I must have had more than I thought. If this is about Ric; I already know."

"You do?" Lucky replied shocked.

"Yeah, he explained everything to me. Leave it to Carly to take advantage of a guy trying to do a good deed and then scream rape afterwards."

"A good deed? Is that what he said?"

"What would you call it? She gets wasted the night of her club opening, and as Ric rescues her from the guy trying to grab her she comes on to him and invites him into a motel room?"

"Elizabeth, she was drugged by one of Faith's guys. She didn't come on to Ric, she didn't invite him anywhere. In fact, she asked him to call Jason to bring her home. Ric Lansing is sick, and I came down here to tell you that before you got in too deep with the guy."

"No." She shook her head. "Ric has been nothing but an upstanding guy to me. Carly is a pathological liar who's trying to garner sympathy for yet another who's the daddy situation in which she's passing the kid off as Jason's. I can't believe you are buying into it."

"He's been harassing her about that night, which she has no memory of, since February. At the station he admitted to allowing her to believe that they had sex even though he claims that they didn't."

"Show me the charges." Elizabeth demanded.

"None were filed." Lucky admitted.

"How convenient?" She sneered. "Lucky, I understand your family allegiance and the fact that you want to believe your cousin, but as someone that has been sexually assaulted I find it offensive that Carly would even think of throwing that word out so freely. I know Ric well enough to know he would never take advantage of me the way she claims he did."

"You need to be very sure of that." Lucky warned her.

"Don't worry about me." She stated before starting to walk away. "Oh, and he hasn't been seeking her out. She's the one that put her club in the same building he was renting a room from and asked him to take care of the lease for her."

"Only because she made the mistake of trusting him, please, Liz, don't do the same."

"I'll be fine." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek as she noticed his intense worry. There was always going to be that bond between them, and even though being with each other didn't work, loving each other would always be a constant.


	26. Chapter 26

"Good morning beautiful." Jason smiled down as she fluttered her eyes open.

Carly groaned as she stretched. "Jase, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything." He replied.

"Can you tell me how much of what I remember was a dream?" She requested.

"That shouldn't be too hard. What do you remember?"

"There was a DNA test that said you were the father of my baby…"

"That was real." Jason smirked.

"Oh good!" Carly grinned. "And Sonny's already been told?"

"Yes." He confirmed.

"Did you leave Ric Lansing with a shiner?"

"I prefer to say he got off way too easily, but thanks to you I didn't get convicted of assault charges."

"How about the part where we sat down with Michael to tell him we're going to be a family again with a new baby brother or sister?"

"That would be a dream, but I can't see why we can't make that reality as soon as they release you from here." Jason stated as he held on to her hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Hungry." She admitted.

"Well I think I have the cure for that." Bobbie said coming into the room with a carry-out bag from a restaurant Carly hadn't heard of.

"Something tells me it's not chocolate éclairs." Carly smirked as her mother.

"It's a breakfast sandwich; egg whites and Swiss cheese on a whole grain English muffin with a side of fruit."

"And I'm supposed to eat this?" Carly examined it.

"Can I have a minute alone with my daughter?" Bobbie requested of Jason.

"Is there something wrong?" Jason questioned. "If there is I want to know."

"Mom?"

"With your blood pressure being as high as it has your doctor is worried about you developing pre-eclampsia."

"Is that bad?" Carly asked her.

"It could be; it could complicate the pregnancy and/or delivery. With it being so soon in the pregnancy there's always the risk for it turning to full blown eclampsia, and that's only if you don't have a stroke first."

"What can we do?" Jason asked her.

"The only way to cure pre-eclampsia/eclampsia is by ending the pregnancy otherwise it's just managing the symptoms. Carly, you need to keep your blood pressure down; avoid stressful situations, get plenty of rest, and reduce the amount of salt in your diet."

"I can do that." Carly assured her. "Does that mean I can get out soon?"

"As long as you don't run straight to work."

"I can see if Courtney will help manage the business for awhile. Speaking of… does she know?"

"Yes; I had that conversation with her last night. She wasn't thrilled, but she took it well. What's most important is that she doesn't blame you." Jason told her.

"I told you she was incredible. That's the person you should…"

"Stop! Courtney is incredible; she's loving and forgiving, and I can't help but care for her, but I could never give her what she deserved. She deserves someone that will freely give their heart, and mine's already been reserved." He stated before kissing her forehead. "You should eat; I'll be back once I can talk to someone about the release papers."

"Honey, what's wrong?" Bobbie asked as she saw the tears in her daughter's eyes.

"I'm going to mess this up, and when I do he's going to hate me."

"No, there's no way that man is going to hate you. I know this is a hard concept for you, but you need to trust that everything is going to be okay, and that all you need to do is relax and let us take care of you."

She nodded her head. "Okay, if it means bringing our baby girl safely into this world that's what I'm going to do."

"Girl?" Bobbie asked her.

"Yeah, it was another dream I had last night." Carly admitted.


	27. Chapter 27

"Jason, you don't have to carry me." Carly insisted as he opened the door to his truck for her. He had pulled in as close to the Brownstone entrance as he could.

"Dr. Meadows said that if she released you this afternoon it was under the condition of minimal exertion." He replied as he scooped her into his arms. "It's either this or I'll turn the truck around and bring you back to the hospital."

"No, no, this is fine." She said wrapping her arms around his neck. Carly hated the hospital; she hated feeling caged in and at that moment all she wanted was to be with her son and her best friend.

"Mommy's home!" Michael exclaimed as Lucas held the door open for his sister.

"Come here, Mr. Man." Carly held her arms out as soon as Jason set her down on the couch.

"Mama, are you okay?" Michael asked after giving her a firm embrace. He wasn't too young to notice the lack of color in her cheeks for quite some time. "Grandma said you didn't come home last night because you were sick."

"Hey buddy, why don't you sit down?" She patted the seat next to her and wrapped her arms around him. "You've been worried about your mama a lot lately, haven't you?"

Michael didn't verbally respond, instead he nodded his head.

"I never meant to upset you, honey, I haven't been feeling my best, but it's not what you think. Honey, I'm pregnant."

"What does that mean?" The little boy asked.

"It means I have your baby brother or sister growing inside of me." She held her stomach and watched her son give a confused and inquisitive glance.

"How did it get there? And can you tell it to stop making you sick?" The red head questioned.

Carly snickered. "Well, the doctor says if I take it easy and stay away from work for a while then I can bring this baby into the world with no more problems, but it has to get bigger and stronger first."

"You're going to take it easy?" Even the toddler knew that was next to impossible. Jason attempted to hold back laughter.

"With yours and Jason's help, yes." Carly laughed.

"This I want a front row seat to." Lucas giggled.

"You're not going to be saying that in another six and a half months." Jason warned him.

"Point taken; maybe I should tell mama to hook me up on some kind of foreign exchange/abroad program for the summer." Lucas teased. "I mean, I love ya, sis, but you're bad enough when not raging hormones."

"Oh, thanks." Carly smiled.

Michael looked up confused but laughed as he saw the others in the room smiling.

"Actually, I have a better solution." Jason responded. "I spoke with Stan last night, and I think he found the perfect place for us. He's talking with a realtor right now to get us a showing this evening."

"Yesterday when we talked about it, I didn't think you'd actually…" Carly uttered in shock.

"You didn't think what? That I'd go through with it? Carly, when have I ever lied to you?" He asked taken back by her loss of faith in him.

She shook her head trying to think of a time; Jason Morgan never lied unless it was for her. "I don't know, but you do owe me twenty bucks."

He thought back to the bet he made with her when giving his family over to Sonny and promising that he could do a better job at taking care of them. Jason reached into his back pocket to pull out a bill.

"This is too much." She studied the fifty.

"No, it's not." Jason kissed the top of her head. He had been wrong, dead wrong, but now it was time to make things right again. He was going to give her and her children the love and security they deserved. He hated that things had spiraled so out of control; he hate the position that she had been put in since the night she witnessed her husband's indiscretion, and he hated that he couldn't make the man that hurt her pay. They knew if anything happened to Ric it would be Jason suffering the consequences and right now his focus had on keeping Carly calm and happy.

"Uncle Jason, are you going to be my new daddy?" Michael asked him.

"Michael." Carly spoke up. "You're daddy is still going to be a part of your life."

"I know, but…" Michael continued his expectant gaze on that man his mother considered to be their hero.

Jason nodded. "Yes, Michael. If your mama will let me…"

"Mama?"

"Yes, honey, we're going to be a family." She pressed him into her stomach.

"Good luck." Lucas patted Jason's shoulder.

Carly rolled her eyes at Lucas' catty remark.


End file.
